


Tween the Lines

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Yen the Nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda teaches idioms to the Vulcan staff of the embassy and learns a bit about them herself.</p><p>Written by Yen the Nut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tween the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and Incentive provided by Saidicam, T'Lea, Selek and everyone over at the Good Ship Sa/Am - coordinates: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sarek_and_Amanda/

=======================  
  
Amanda watched the protocol officer carefully as he perused her file. She waited for it and wasn't disappointed when Sevn's eyes widened ever so slightly. She knew he had just read that portion of her file, which listed the languages she knew.  
  
"You are conversant in Vulcan?" he asked; there was a hint of doubt in his otherwise polite tone.  
  
"Yes, I am," she answered in English, hoping her expression gave nothing away about her present state of mind which was more nervous than calm. Albert, her second guardian, had once told her that it was a good thing that she had a guileless face by nature because she couldn't act convincingly enough to save her life.  
  
Sevn's right brow rose marginally. "T'sai Grayson, your file also states that you know Andorian, Deltan, and Tellarite in addition to Vulcan and Terran." His tone still bordered on the polite side but it was quite clear he didn't believe her resume.  
  
Both his brows flicked upward when Amanda started speaking in Vulcan. "Yes, I know the official languages of those five systems. I have stayed approximately for three years on the Andorian homeworld; a year on Delta IV; two years on Tellar; and one year on Vulcan." That was also included in her file, and what she had been instructed to say. The true accounting was actually eight languages and twelve systems, but her guardians felt it wasn't necessary to mention all that in order to secure a summer job at the Vulcan Embassy. Besides, they didn't want her to be deemed overqualified.  
  
Sevn was staring at her speechlessly. Apparently, a Terran just speaking in badly accented Vulcan was already difficult to believe. Amanda mentally wished her guardians had followed granduncle's Samuel suggestion to just list Terran and Vulcan on her resume. Then again, they hadn't wanted to risk her being considered under-qualified.  
  
Finally, Sevn recovered from his surprise. He glanced back to her file; Amanda knew he was double-checking her age, which was 19. However, she appeared older due to careful cosmetic applications, which she had learned under the direct supervision of Guardians Helen and Coraline. They had felt it was to their charge's best interest to appear older since she tended to look too young without makeup.  
  
Her year-mates couldn't believe their eyes when they saw her first make-over. Thankfully she had a far easier time developing a more mature tone of voice that suited her more sophisticated look. She felt and all her guardians agreed that she now sounded very respectable regardless that the twins, Stephan and Misha, had teased her mercilessly about how she sounded just like their strict and oh-so-proper Aunt Sofia.  
  
While Sevn re-read her file, Amanda tried to ease her nerves by coming up with a prank to pull on the twins (if she didn't get this job).  
  
Fortunately for them, she got the job but only after she had to read out loud to Sevn a long winding dissertation on the first basic tenet of logic twice, first in Vulcan and then in English.  
  
  
 **(1.7) Brainstorming**  
  
Ever the practical one, Farah suggested that Amanda begin with idioms that were used the most often. Eleanor, who shared Amanda's interest in classical novels, suggested cross-referencing those idioms with famous passages.  
  
"Perhaps you could have them read aloud?" said Eleanor, looking over Amanda's shoulder at the computer screen showing Amanda's proposed syllabus.  
  
Amanda only needed a moment to decide on Eleanor's suggestion; she liked it. "I could bring some of my books to class," she told Eleanor with a note of pride in her voice. The books she was referring to were actual real paper books, not electronic or digital versions.  
  
"Vulcans probably find real books illogical," said Misha offhandedly; he was on the couch, watching the holo. An avid follower of the news feeds, he was the first in their group to note that Vulcans found a lot of things (mostly of non-Vulcan construct) illogical.  
  
Stephan, also seated on the couch, said in a querulous tone, "What? They never had paper books?"  
  
"I think they had before," said Amanda. "I think what Misha meant was that Vulcans probably don't read from real books these days."  
  
"Oh," said Stephan, and then he frowned, "Well... most humans nowadays don't bother with real books either. Reading on a padd is better, in my opinion. No offense, Amanda."  
  
"None taken, Stephan," said Amanda, smiling.  
  
Farah, who was watching Misha watching the holo, suddenly said, "How about showing film clips in your classes?"  
  
  
 **(2.5) Break a leg**  
  
Amanda felt she did well with her first class. There were only four students; nonetheless, she felt it went well.  
  
Each of her classes was fifty minutes long. Roughly half the time was spent introducing the idioms, their figurative meanings as well as other pertinent information (if any). Next, Amanda had each student recite classical or contemporary passages containing the day's idioms. Then, she showed what film clips she had been able to find and edit in time. The remainder of the lesson was spent entertaining questions.  
  
She didn't assign any homework. Her Peda didn't believe in homework and neither did she.  
  
Unfortunately, there was no second class for that day or a third or a fourth. After her students left, she took stock and began putting away the portable theatre system Theodore had loaned to her.  
  
"T'sai Grayson."  
  
Startled, Amanda whirled about and banged her hip sharply against a table. She let out a pained gasp and did an awkward half-shuffle away from the table made of heavy teakwood.  
  
"T'sai Grayson."

 

Something warm brushed her upper right arm; Amanda turned her head to see one of the students, T'Fan.  
  
"Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you," T'Fan said conscientiously, lowering her hand. She was about Amanda's height and looked to be the same age as Amanda. However, it was rarely a good idea to judge a Vulcan's age by appearance alone.  
  
"It's okay. I'm okay," mumbled Amanda, raising her right hand at T'Fan while her left hand gingerly rubbed her bruised hip.  
  
Someone else said, "According to the lesson T'sai Grayson gave, okay when employed in that context means fine, in satisfactory condition, unhurt, well..."  
  
Amanda moved her head slightly and spotted another student, Sopek, standing by the door. Amanda's eyes narrowed; she vowed to install a bell on that door.  
  
Sopek stopped his recitation, thinking that the T'sai was frowning at him. According to his teachers and peers, Terrans dislike comprehensive explanations.  
  
He was surprised when T'sai Grayson said, "No, Terrans just generally prefer to employ as few words as much as possible, and I am not angry at you, Sopek. It's that door I'm angry with."  
  
T'Fan turned to Sopek with raised eyebrows but her bondmate was as puzzled as she was. She turned back to T'sai Grayson and was about to say that being angry with doors was illogical when their teacher sighed loudly and said, "Oh, never mind. Just please keep in mind that not everyone has hearing as good as Vulcans do, okay?"  
  
Sopek opened his mouth to begin another dissertation of 'okay' - this time when used in the approval context, but he decided not to when the T'sai clearly glared at him this time.  
  
  
 **(3.1) A basket case**  
  
The number of students increased steadily throughout the week. On the second day, there were four in the first class and two in the second. On the third day, aside from her first and second classes, she held private lessons with a Vulcan couple who held senior positions in the embassy.  
  
Amanda was about to begin with 'Achilles heel' when T'sai T'Ren raised her hand.  
  
T'Ren and her spouse, Starn, were considerably older than the Vulcans Amanda had been teaching so far. In terms of Terran years, they looked like they were in their thirties, but Amanda had been instructed by Guardian Yusef to multiply by a factor of 2 to 2.5 when it comes to estimating Vulcan ages.  
  
"Yes, T'sai?" said Amanda in a voice that sounded a mite squeaky. She had been struggling with the uneasy idea of tutoring people, who were old enough to be her grandparents, who only looked old enough to be her parents.  
  
T'Ren stood up regally; her husband glanced at her. Amanda unsuccessfully tried to distract herself from her unease by thinking how sweet it was that all the Vulcans she had been teaching were couples.  
  
"May we request T'sai Grayson to begin with the second list of idioms?"  
  
Amanda blinked. A strangled voice, that she had a bad feeling was hers, said, "W-what?"  
  
T'Ren spread her hands slightly as though presenting a case. "We are already familiar with the introductory list of idioms." When that explanation only resulted in the Terran T'sai just staring at her wordlessly, she looked to her bondmate for assistance.  
  
The edges of Amanda's vision turned blurry when Starn also stood up.  
  
"T'sai, our son had already informed us of the first list of idioms. We are quite certain we do not require-- T'sai, are you unwell?"  
  
T'Ren quickly moved to assist the Terran who seemed about to faint; however, as she reached towards her, Amanda automatically moved away. Amanda knew full well that Vulcans didn't like to be touched or to have to touch non-Vulcans.  
  
"I am well, T'sai," murmured Amanda, bowing her head slightly as an apology to T'Ren and Starn for causing them concern. "Please excuse my lapse. I am well," she repeated when they didn't look convinced.  
  
Amanda moved to the projector at the back of the room. "I understand your request, and I will begin with the second list just as soon as you both have seen these clips which correspond to the first list. It will only take a few minutes. Kindly please be seated." It felt like an eternity before both Vulcans were seated again.  
  
She turned on the projector. A horse's whinny sounded from the tiny speakers she had positioned about the room; an old Western stagecoach appeared on the screen. With only scant minutes to spare, Amanda sat down on the closest chair and took deep calming breaths.  
  
  
 **(4.18) Step on it**  
  
On the fourth day, Amanda was determined to avoid a near _faux pas_ similar to what had happened with T'Ren and Starn's first lesson. Before beginning any lesson, she asked her students if they were already familiar with the list of idioms included in that lesson. She was quite rocked to discover that all the students in her second class were already familiar with idioms she had intended to teach them that day. Apparently, Vulcans discuss their studies with their peers and families during their spare time.  
  
As with T'Ren and Starn's lesson, Amanda decided to skip to the film clips of the third list of idioms with the second class. Concerned that they hadn't done any formal reading of those idioms, she sent copies of the corresponding list of passages to their padds and suggested that they read them when they had the time before proceeding with the fourth list of idioms. At the end of the lesson, she told the second class that they could join the first class if they wished to.  
  
  
 **(5.9) Buckle down**  
  
The weekend found Amanda pent-up in her room, working on the idiom lists. Her year-mates tried to coax her out with little success.  
  
"Didn't you already prepare two weeks' worth of lessons?" Stephan asked, his chin on top of Amanda's head; he was peering down at the computer screen. Amanda pushed him away. "I did but those Vulcans went through them like the way you went through Eleanor's cherry tarts last night."  
  
"Oh... that quick, eh?" Theodore avoided Stephen's friendly punch easily. Amanda rolled her eyes ceilingward when he too placed his chin on top of her head.  
  
"How about doing review lessons, Amanda?" suggested Eleanor, placing a food tray on Amanda's desk. Amanda looked at her thankfully and grabbed the bacon avocado sandwich before Stephan or Theodore could give in into temptation and take a bite out of it.  
  
"Vulcans probably find reviewing illogical," said Misha. He was lounging on the floor against Amanda's bed with a padd in hand.  
  
"With you around, we don't need a Vulcan to tell us what is or is not logical," said Theodore dryly. His headrest sighed loudly; he peered down to find Amanda glumly chewing her sandwich.  
  
" _Bokans zo swine seryuwing irogikan_."  
  
"Say what, Red?" said Theodore with a chuckle.  
  
"That sounded kind of like Russian," said Stephan, mooching a sip of Amanda's lemon soda.  
  
Misha translated, "She said Vulcans do find reviewing illogical."  
  
Amanda nodded. "Zat's right," she muttered. She cheered up a bit when Eleanor rescued her beverage from Stephan.  
  
  
 **(6.1) Getting the hang of it**  
  
The second week was less hectic. Amanda had decided to forgo with the film clips until further notice since it took considerable time to go through individual movies. Question and answer time was lengthened, and she requested the students to make note of puzzling Terran statements encountered outside of class.  
  
The third week rolled by smoothly. When a month passed by, they had already covered more than 500 idioms and their variations. At this rate, they would be going into the more obscure idioms by the middle of the second month. Amanda was pleased with the fast-paced progress but also concerned that she may run out of practical teaching material before the summer was over.  
  
  
 **(7.23) A window of opportunity**  
  
"Well... at least now we know why the Vulcan Embassy can't seem to keep their English teachers on a more permanent basis," said Yusef dryly.  
  
Amanda's third guardian was the only one not seated. As usual, he was wearing a turban and robes. His teeth gleamed white against his dark brown coloring as he replaced the stem of his empty pipe in his mouth.  
  
"Their learning aptitude is remarkable," said Albert with a shrug. "However, as we all know, learning a language is useless unless it is actually practiced. Anyway, that isn't our concern."  
  
The slight tension Amanda had felt vanished as all the guardians visibly relaxed and turned their attention to her.  
  
Helen had a look akin to that of the cat who caught the canary. "You have shown an aptitude to be an excellent educator. More importantly, you love to teach."  
  
Coraline agreed with a small, pleased nod.  
  
"Amanda, we are all in agreement that you are qualified to begin teaching Standard on Andoria," said Helen, gesturing at Coraline, who handed a data-chip to Amanda. "As you may be aware, there is a tremendous need for English teachers in that system."  
  
Amanda nodded. "Yes. My parents have told me that they are swamped with students over there."  
  
"English teachers are also in demand amongst the Tellarites," said Albert with a careless wave of his hand. "And amongst the Argelians, the Deltans, the Rigellians – even our colonies want to learn the Standard accent. The only exception are the Vulcans."  
  
"Amanda, after one year on Andoria with your family, you will be sent to the Tellarite homeworld to help establish a school. Do you understand why?" asked Helen.  
  
"Yes," Amanda answered immediately. "Demand for English teachers on Tellar has been calculated to exceed even the current demand on Andoria several years from now."  
  
"Very good," said Yusef with a chortle.

 

Helen also made an approving sound but then she made a disgusted noise, saying, "Now, if some of your year-mates only have half the sense you possess."  
  
"Now, now, Helen," said Coraline gently. "You know these things shouldn't be rushed, and they do still have time to decide on which paths to take."  
  
  
 **(8.11) Murphy's Law - "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."**  
  
Eleanor began preparing pack lunches for Amanda when she learned that her closest friend would be leaving within the year. She also started combing Amanda's hair at night the way she used to when they were children. Amanda didn't want Eleanor to go to any trouble but decided not to protest since she didn't want to chance upsetting her kind-hearted friend by refusing.  
  
It was a different matter with Stephen and Theodore. Much to Amanda's disgust, they took turns in regaling her with poetry recitals and serenades to which she responded to with (ineffective) cushions and pillows. She was sorely tempted to throw an actual book at them. When Farah gifted Amanda with a paddling stick, they wisely resorted to placing chocolates and small stuff toys in strategic locations around Amanda's room.  
  
Other than a warm smile and a teasing "Don't forget about us, okay?" Misha didn't do anything out of the ordinary when he heard the news. Farah was similar, simply giving Amanda an affectionate hug and wishing her all the best.  
  
Strangely enough, it was during the next tutorial session that a tight lump suddenly formed in her throat and tears came unbidden to her eyes.  
  
Fortunately, Solvak was reading from "Love's Labour's Lost" by William Shakespeare and, as was expected from a Vulcan class, all eyes were on the speaker. Amanda quickly swallowed to relieve the tightness in her throat and blinked to clear the tears away. She cursed silently when more tears came.  
  
"Please excuse me, Sovak, everyone." All attention turned to Amanda who was heading for the door, her head was bowed slightly, a hand raised to partially conceal her eyes. "Just have some dust in my eye. I need to wash it out. I will return soon."  
  
In the commode, Amanda splashed water on her face. As she reached for a towel, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and stared at herself, horrified.  
  
Her makeup was ruined!  
  
Having been constantly reminded that there was a solution to every problem, Amanda quickly calmed herself down by reminding her vanity that she could redo her makeup easily enough. Frustration resurfaced when she realized she hadn't brought her bag along with her.  
  
Soon enough, she was unable to stand seeing and feeling the runny mess on her face. She thoroughly washed her face and remembered with a pang that she had students waiting for her.  
  
Buck up, Amanda, she thought to herself sternly. You can get through this day without makeup.  
  
However, she couldn't help but feel as though she was missing several crucial pieces of clothing when a wave of eyebrows rippled through the classroom.  
  
  
 **(9.9) "When In Rome, Do As The Romans Do"**  
  
After the lesson was over, Amanda decided to use the break between classes to re-apply a little makeup. She was reaching for her pouch when there was a knock on the door.  "Come in."  
  
Sevn entered; Amanda felt annoyed when he started at the sight of her. After a pause, Sevn stepped aside, and another Vulcan male whom Amanda didn't know entered the room. She stood up, carefully noting the stranger's aquiline features as Sevn introduced them.  
  
"T'sai Grayson, this is Sarek. Sarek, this is T'sai Amanda Grayson."  
  
"Sarek," said Amanda, with a polite nod. She wondered why they were here.  
  
"Ms. Grayson," said Sarek.

 

Amanda's brow twitched at that; it was the first time she had been referred to as a Ms. by a Vulcan.  Curious, Amanda allowed their eyes to meet and was a little taken aback by the intent way Sarek was looking at her.  
  
Sevn was saying, "T'sai Grayson, I hope this isn't an inopportune time. Sarek was most interested to make your acquaintance upon learning of your fluency in the Andorian language. He is skilled in Andorian as well."  
  
"Only somewhat skilled," said Sarek in a slightly deprecating tone of voice, again surprising Amanda who wondered if she was about to meet her first humble Vulcan.  
  
"According to His Excellency, Ambassador Theban of Andoria, my accent is atrocious, and that my grasp of the courtesies, even of the most common ones, is practically non-existent." Sarek's tiny belittling smile drew a smile from Amanda without her realizing it as she also found herself wondering if she had just seen a Vulcan smile.  
  
"Really?" said Amanda and decided it was best to sit down just in case there were more surprises. She made her way to the front row and gestured at them to occupy the right desk while she settled herself down at the center desk.  
  
She got another shock when Sarek chose to sit at the same desk as her. Sevn remained standing.  
  
Amanda gave herself a mental shake and warned herself that she was stereotyping. Guardian Coraline would be upset. Focus, Amanda. He's likely a diplomat. This is an embassy after all, and he did mention about an Andorian ambassador.  
  
He probably wants to improve his Andorian, Amanda decided, closing her eyes and taking a few moments to prepare. It had been some time since she had spoken in Andorian, barring greetings and the occasional indulgence in Andorian colloquialism.  
  
"Please let me hear you speak in Andorian," she said to Sarek in Andorian. She had opened her eyes, which had become somewhat unfocused. She was looking off to a point slightly above Sarek's right shoulder.  
  
"What shall I converse about?" he replied in Andorian.  
  
Her eyes took on a more alert shine. "How would you state that question you had just asked me to Ambassador Theban?"  
  
There was a pause as he considered her question. "Should it be stated in a different manner?"  
  
Her lips curved slightly. "It depends on whether you desire his good will or not." She proceeded to explain that Andorians defer to the judgment of the more senior party in a dialogue. Andorians consider themselves as the more senior party when it is their language being employed as the medium.  
  
"If you are speaking in Andorian, Ambassador Theban would naturally expect you to say something along the lines of 'what do you wish me to converse about?' rather than 'what shall I converse about?'"  
  
Amanda then looked directly into Sarek's eyes, which she noted were still focused intently on her. "Amongst Andorians, it is also considered good manners to not look directly at each other's faces. Or as how Terrans usually phrase it - it isn't polite to stare."  
  
The reminder seemed to go over Sarek's head. Amanda's eyes narrowed when she spotted a telltale twitch in the left corner of his mouth. He's amused...?  
  
Sevn appeared unaware of the tension between them. "Sarek, I have a meeting to attend to. If I may leave you alone with T'sai Grayson?"  
  
Sarek turned his head towards the protocol officer and nodded. Sevn inclined his head slightly in return. "T'sai." He also nodded to Amanda before leaving the room.  
  
When Sarek returned his attention to Amanda, he found her looking at him with a suspicious expression on her face.  
  
"You're different from the other Vulcans I've met," she said.  
  
Without hesitation, Sarek said, "Thank you for the compliment, Ms. Grayson, and may I also say that I also find you unique from the other Terrans I have been acquainted with." And then in a very dry tone, he added, "I sincerely doubt we will ever find two Vulcans or two Terrans who are the same."  
  
Due to her Peda's curriculum, Amanda was quite familiar with the way various non-Terrans react to being surprised. Andorians' antennae usually twitch when they were surprised. Tellerites generally snort. Deltans were rarely really surprised, and it usually wasn't a good idea for non-Deltans to try to surprise Deltans (unless they were prepared to wake-up in a strange bed one week later).  
  
A Vulcan teasing would surprise even the most consummate of Deltans.  
  
Being human, Amanda was unable to help herself; she gaped at the Vulcan seated beside her.  
  
  
 **(10.6) Nothing new under the sun**  
  
Sarek requested to have Andorian lessons; an arrangement, which if Amanda agreed to, would have her work schedule completely booked. Having four classes appealed to Amanda who had felt she wasn't properly fulfilling her contract by having to only teach up to three classes a day ever since she began working at the embassy.  
  
Her guardians had differing opinions on her giving Andorian lessons to a Vulcan. Guardian Albert didn't like the idea. Guardian Coraline thought it would be a good teaching experience for Amanda. Guardian Helen agreed and disagreed with both. All of a sudden, a three-way debate erupted.  
  
Guardian Yusef hurriedly led a stunned Amanda away from the fracas.  
  
"Beti Amanda, it's only one to teach, no? You shouldn't let us decide for you on one-to-one lessons. Private lessons are for your own prerogative. Bring up this matter to us again when there is more than one to teach at a time."  
  
Amanda quickly added, "There should be at least two." All her students so far were Vulcan couples.  
  
Yusef wasn't impressed. "One, two, even three is nothing. Especially if it causes that much trouble." He gestured back at his associates. "Let us know when you have four Vulcans who want to learn Andorian."  
  
  
 **(11.28) A change of pace**  
  
Sarek, however, was alone when he attended his first lesson. Amanda, who had become accustomed to teaching to Vulcan couples, discovered that her eyes tended to wander over to the empty space on Sarek's right. During her year on Vulcan, she had learned that, when dealing with a couple or a group, to address the female first as Vulcan had a matriarchal society.  
  
She had just re-adjusted her line of sight for the fifth time when Sarek said in Andorian, "Perhaps you will find it more convenient if we assume yesterday's seating arrangement?"  
  
Amanda immediately said, "No. That may be construed as belittling since you are suggesting that I am somewhat at a disadvantage or worse – I may consider it as insulting since you have revealed that you think that I am at a disadvantage. In this sort of matter, where you think that the other party is at a disadvantage, it is better to not to defer to their judgment or to cast attention on their supposed disadvantage. Simply say 'May we assume yesterday's seating arrangement?' or suggest that you think you are currently at a disadvantage in which case you say something like 'If you do not find it inconvenient, I would prefer that we assume yesterday's seating arrangement.'"  
  
Sarek's brows were at his hairline though Amanda didn't notice because her eyes had again wandered to where his wife would have been seated if she had attended the lesson.  
  
Perhaps she wasn't interested in learning Andorian.  
  
In her opinion, Sarek's Andorian accent was quite all right. If His Excellency, Ambassador Theban of Andoria, did indeed find his accent atrocious, then it was doubtful Amanda's accent would fare any better with the ambassador. She told Sarek so at the end of the first tutorial.  
  
"For my accent's sake, I do hope that it is actually only your courtesies that the ambassador has difficulty dealing with."  
  
The left corner of Sarek's mouth curled upward slightly as it had done more times than once in the past near-hour, but Amanda hadn’t noticed as she had either been looking to his right or somewhere above his shoulder.  
  
"Should that not be, 'for our accents' sake, let us hope that it is actually only my courtesies that the ambassador has difficulty dealing with?’"  
  
At that, Amanda grinned and met his gaze with an impish twinkle in her eyes. "No. Neither of us are Andorians, and as the teacher, I have the higher standing in this conversation."  
  
  
 **(12.4) Pig-headed**  
  
The first thing Sarek said in their second lesson was, "If you do not find it inconvenient, I would prefer that we assume our seating arrangement of 2.1 days ago."  
  
Seated at her desk at the front of the classroom, Amanda was staring at Sarek, who was standing in front of her desk in that attentive (hands behind their backs) stance that Amanda had observed Vulcans habitually employ.  
  
Amanda was more than slightly unnerved by his request. If they assumed the seating arrangement before, she would be seated again on his right, where his wife was supposed to be.  
  
She wasn't certain but Amanda had a strong feeling that there was a mutual agreement of sorts amongst Vulcan females that only the wife may be seated by a Vulcan's right hand. Amanda wasn't Vulcan, but she could see the agreement being adhered to in the seating patterns of her students.  
  
She wanted to deny his request for she did find it inconvenient; however, she would then have to provide an explanation for refusing his request. After all, diplomats do not usually converse two meters apart from each other.  
  
Sarek was waiting, and he was watching her carefully. Amanda was once again staring at a point somewhere over his right shoulder. She frowned, thinking furiously. She was certain there was an elegant solution to this dilemma. She had to respect his wife's place even if she wasn't present, and Amanda especially didn't want to have to explain her gut feeling about something (Vulcan) that Sarek didn’t appear to be aware of.  
  
Perhaps Vulcan males, by and large, were unaware of it. It may essentially be a feminine matter only amongst their kind.  
  
Amanda managed a partial solution by occupying Sarek's seat for that lesson. In the proceeding lessons, she brought along a light-weight portable stool (and umbrella in one) which she borrowed from Farah.  
  
  
 **(13.29) Organized chaos**  
  
In the next week, there was a curious commotion at the Vulcan Embassy. First, three cleaning crews descended on the embassy. Next, a party planner and his staff arrived and set up shop in the grand ballroom. Two more crews (floral and electrical) arrived the next day. Thursday saw the arrival of thespians and an eighteen-piece orchestra on Friday. Before the week was through, caterers had taken over the kitchens.  
  
"No! No!"  
  
The workers froze as a flash of purple swooped down upon them and shouted, "That goes over there!" A purple-frilled fan snapped shut in the direction opposite to where the workers had been heading.  
  
On an antigrav in their midst was a replica of the Venus de Milo. There were currently twenty-six replicas of Terran masterpieces on display in the main ballroom. Apparently, certain parties were of the opinion that the Vulcan Embassy was lacking in certain aesthetic qualities.  
  
Felippe, the H.O., was not pleased when Amanda met him instead of Sevn.  
  
"Why you and not Sevn? Does he think he doesn't have to deal with me personally because I am a lowly party planner by profession?"  
  
"Not at all, Monsieur Felippe. Sevn sent me in his place because he does not know much about this sort of thing," said Amanda, waving a hand to indicate the multitude of activity about them.  
  
Cleaners, equipped with anti-grav boots, scrubs and sprays, were everywhere: washing the windows, scrubbing the walls, polishing the enormous crystal chandeliers. Elaborate floral arrangements were being assembled onsite while engineers formed stasis fields that would keep the flowers fresh for the ball. Engineers were also installing more lights about the embassy and on the grounds outside as well as upgrading an antiquated audio system. On the stage, programs were being rehearsed while musicians practiced in the orchestra pit.  
  
"To be honest, Monsieur, Sevn thought that since I am a human, I could provide more assistance and useful suggestions to you than he can. But our protocol officer is mistaken." Amanda shook her head and looked embarrassed. "I wouldn't know where to begin if I had to organize something even remotely like this. I am already amazed by just seeing all of this being accomplished."  
  
Felippe's irritated mood cleared at her words. He pursed his purple-tinged lips loudly. "Well... at least you seem to have an idea of how complex a task it is to organize something like this. Most people have absolutely NO appreciation whatsoever of the time, energy and skill it takes to throw a GOOD party."  
  
He started walking around, signalling Amanda to follow him with an imperious flick of his fan. "The last ball held here was absolutely dead. Dullsville. The pits. Even the Tellarites threw a better party, and they're pigs. On retrospect, your P.O. does have his head screwed on right in sending you instead. In fact, he should have sent you in the first place. All he did was trip things up around here. Vulcans have no sense at all on what it takes to get people to cut lose and enjoy themselves. Now, the Argelians... and those Deltans..."  
  
He suddenly turned around; Amanda barely managed not to crash into him. Felippe scrutinized her. "You are Terran. Why are you with the Vulcans?"  
  
"I'm a linguist. The Vulcans hired me to teach them idiomatic English."  
  
Felippe made a rude face at that. " _Ma cherie_ , you've got your work cut out for you." He turned away with a flamboyant whirl and started walking again. "Just take that Sevn character as an example. He's a protocol officer and he doesn't know what throwing a bash means!"  
  
Amanda got enough material from her first meeting with Felippe to make a new idiom list.  
  
  
 **(14.16) Into the fray**  
  
With so many Terrans working in the embassy, Amanda asked Sevn permission to have her students spend their tutorial time amongst humans instead. It would be like a practicum. Sevn agreed reluctantly. Felippe was harder to convince.  
  
"They're just going to muck things up!"  
  
"Monsieur, I promise they won't be a bother, and I will be accompanying them."  
  
"My dear, I like you. You're a very nice girl, but I can't have my people wasting their time explaining figures of speech to your students. We have a ball to prepare for!"  
  
"They won't ask your staff for explanations. I've instructed them to ask only me. I promise they won't be a bother. Monsieur, please. At the very least, just for today."  
  
Felippe sighed loudly. "All right. All right. Fine. We'll see how it goes. Go tell your Vulcans they can mingle with my staff."  
  
Of course, the Vulcans behaved themselves. It was Felippe's staff who misbehaved, sort of. When they found out that these particular Vulcans were said to be more idiomatic than the average literal-minded sort, they started using outlandish figures of speech, old Terran accents and jargon.  
  
"T'sai Grayson, what is a snafu?"  
  
"T'sai, what does bamboozle mean?"  
  
"He appeared to be warning us. He said, 'You folks are just asking for trouble.' We informed him that asking for trouble is illogical. However, he reiterated, 'Yes, you are asking for trouble.'"  
  
Amanda had expected trouble, and she had prepared her students by instructing them on "how to change the topic," "pretending ignorance" and (with the particularly officious) "just be silent and look attentive." She also advised them to not automatically believe explanations freely offered by Felippe's crew.  
  
"She said that Solvak was hot and that she wanted to eat him up."  
  
"T'sai Grayson, he kept on referring to T'Fan as 'Baby' despite the fact that my bondmate is clearly not an infant."  
  
"T'sai, what is a Bah Humbug?"  
  
Amanda decided to recommence with film clips ASAP and seriously considered using comic books in class.  
  
Despite the initial fuss, her students didn't cause any delays and actually speeded things up considerably when they fortuitously assisted with the preparations with their people's trademark efficiency. Even Felippe began to develop a more favorable outlook on Vulcans when a quartet led by Sopek requested permission to play with the orchestra.  
  
"At least the Vulcans have an ear for music," Felippe said as they waited for them to return with their instruments. The orchestra was playing a warm-up piece.  
  
Felippe suddenly said, "But no taste buds; I refuse to let any of them back into the kitchens until the ball is over."  
  
Amanda giggled at that and was about to inform Felippe that the Vulcans have had to make do with vegetarian take-out when the quartet returned with Sarek, who was carrying a Vulcan lyre.  
  
  
 **(15.1) Ignorance is bliss.**  
  
Amanda was listening with rapt attention; her eyes were closed, a small smile played on her lips.  
  
She started when Felippe murmured in her ear, "The ambassador is interested in _ma cherie_."  
  
"What?" She stared up at the tall orange-coifed Frenchman.  
  
Thick orange eyebrows waggled suggestively at her. Felippe unfolded his fan and covered his mouth, his eyes flicked towards the orchestra. "My dear, he keeps looking at you. Now, I do not need to tell you that I find this very very intriguing."  
  
Amanda frowned at Felippe and looked towards the orchestra. The musicians were intent in their playing. Some kept glancing at their displays. Those who knew how to play the piece by heart seemed to be in a semi-hypnotic state as they wove the invisible magic that was music.  
  
And then she saw him looking at her.  
  
Shock rendered her immobile. For long moments, all she did was stare back at Sarek, who lifted an amused brow when she didn't look away to that point somewhere above his right shoulder as she usually did.  
  
"He's... the ambassador?"  
  
One orange eyebrow slowly lifted. Behind the fan, Felippe's smile widened to a grin. Amanda's brow furrowed, mildly noting that she was short of breath.  
  
"Yes. That's His Excellency, Sarek of Vulcan, Ambassador Extraordinaire to Terra. ... Do you know him?"  
  
Felippe's coy question did an excellent impersonation of a bucket of ice-cold water. Amanda broke eye contact with Sarek and looked aghast at Felippe.  "It's nothing like that, Monsier." Amanda took a full breath before continuing, "I was just very surprised. I do know him. I've been tutoring him in Andorian for the past week. I didn't know he was Vulcan's ambassador to Terra."  
  
Felippe gave her a dubious look. "You didn't know you were tutoring the top dog around here?"  
  
Amanda's lips twitched at that idiom being used to describe Sarek. "The one who hired me is the protocol officer, Sven. He's the one I think of as my boss, and there's nothing like that between me and Sven either," she added sternly when Felippe's eyes gleamed yet again with intrigue.  
  
But like a hunting dog with a clear scent trail, Felippe didn't back down. "Does the protocol officer also look at you the way the ambassador does?"  
  
"No," said Amanda emphatically. Then, she let out an exasperated breath when she realized that Felippe had just tricked her into admitting that she did think there was something about the way Sarek looked at her.  
  
  
 **(16.10) Home-wrecker**  
  
"It's nothing like that, Monsieur," Amanda insisted, hard-put to keep up with Felippe's long strides without having to break into a full run.  
  
"Now now, my dear. We should all do our parts in encouraging closer ties between Terra and Vulcan." Felippe folded his fan with a triumphant closing snap, opened it again, snap, open – Amanda was sorely tempted to snatch it away.  
  
The irrepressible H.O. was on a beeline towards Sarek. The rehearsals were done for the day, and the musicians were packing up their equipment.  
  
Amanda considered grabbing the back of Felippe's shirt. "Monsieur, please! There is really nothing between us of that sort! Nothing at all!" There was no break in the Felipe's stride. Amanda had already considered and rejected tackling and tripping the H.O. She had also thought out a plan to pretend to trip, fall against Felipe and (accidentally) tackling him to the floor.  
  
Finally, she hissed, "Monsieur, he's a Vulcan! He has a wife!"  
  
Fellipe slowly halted to a stop; Amanda breathed out a sigh of relief only to have her hackles raised yet again when Fellipe blithely asked, "Is that what's stopping you?"  
  
She gave him a sideways glare. For Amanda, the concept of marriage and non-Terran institutions similar to it was something very sacred. Her Peda had instilled in her a very high level of respect for marriages and unions. The idea of two separate individuals sharing their lives together had been firmly taught to her as something intrinsically selfless and must be safeguarded.  
  
Never mind that he was a lot older than she was, Amanda was about to give Fellipe a lecture when he infuriated her into mute outrage by smiling cheekily.  
  
And then he said, "My dear, he may be a Vulcan, but I know for a fact that he does not have a wife."  
  
  
 **(17.5) All is fair in love and war**  
  
It was as though the wind was roaring in her ears. Amanda could see how that particular expression came to be.  
  
She couldn't hear what Felippe was saying to Sarek, nor Sarek's reply. She wasn't staring at anything in particular, yet, in her mind's eye, she kept seeing him looking at her.  
  
When they first met, their first lesson, the second, third... At the end of every lesson, she had always found him looking at her.  
  
A shudder ran through her, and instinctively, Amanda knew that she had to find someplace private.  
  
She couldn't even hear herself as she excused herself. She couldn't hear her footsteps as she walked the length of the ballroom. She no longer heard the wind roaring in her ears; there was only the sound of her heart beating fast.  
  
The only place in the Vulcan Embassy that she knew well was her classroom. Amanda was glad and not at all surprised when she found herself there.  
  
As soon as she sat down in her chair, she was suddenly bone weary. She let herself fall back against her chair and closed her eyes. For a long while, all she did was simply breath in and out deeply. Breathing exercises were one of the first things taught by the Peda. For as long as Amanda could remember, she always did deep breathing whenever she became upset about something or over someone.  
  
Like now... Amanda sighed and allowed her breathing to slow. She opened her eyes, and for a long while, all she did was stare at the ceiling.  
  
 _I am attracted to him_. Amanda's eyes closed once again at that realization. From the start, from their very first meeting, he had intrigued her.  It was probably at that moment, when I looked into his eyes, that Guardian Coraline's training kicked in.  
  
The Peda, with its extremely high, practically rigid, perspective of the sanctity of unions, had, via training and constant mentoring, instilled in their charges an uncomfortable almost allergic reaction to the very idea of causing or even contributing to the dissolution of an established union.  
  
 _That is why... I couldn't see until now. I couldn't allow myself to return his interest. I ignore; I overlook. I blinded myself._  
  
Another shudder ran through Amanda, and she knew her body was making its say. The Peda's training had gifted her with an insurmountable shield against the mechanisms of desire and the allure of what was forbidden, but it only manifested itself when she truly wanted to be unaffected, mind, body, heart and soul.  
  
Unfortunately, her mind appeared to be malfunctioning, her body definitely had ulterior motives, her heart (always in cahoots with the former) didn't mind at all, and her soul... seemed to be content to just watch and wait, for now.  
  
Actually, her mind was the biggest culprit. Amanda frowned. Damn thing's been taking snapshots of Sarek.

 

 

 **18.4 The shortest distance between two people is a smile  
**  
Amanda stared fixedly at that invisible point above Sarek's right shoulder. Her brow was furrowed as she concentrated on what he was saying in Andorian.  
  
"You appear tense--"  
  
"No, I am not tense, and Andorians do not like it when you say they appear tense even if they do appear tense," Amanda said tersely.  
  
One Vulcan brow rose. Amanda didn't see it, but somehow she knew what was coming next. She wanted to go away and hide in a hole when Sarek sagely noted, "It appears to be a characteristic not only common amongst the Andorians."  
  
Amanda settled with ducking her head down; Sarek's other brow rose when she let out a frustrated noise.  
  
Sarek had to strain an ear when she mumbled something.  "I beg your pardon." His tone was mild as usual but there was a note of amusement in it.  
  
Amanda caught it and had to pretend not to have heard it. "I said, both Andorians and Terrans also do not like it when Vulcans make double entendres."  
  
"Yes, that is, unfortunately, true," Sarek replied, deadpanned.  
  
An uncomfortable silence (for Amanda) fell down upon both of them.  
  
 _Damn..._ thought Amanda, peeved. He's getting better and better at getting the last word. An additional annoyance was that it was also partly (might even be mostly) her fault that he had become better than her at wordsmithing in Andorian (and Terran).  
  
Then again... Amanda managed to turn her annoyance down by reminding herself that she did want to be annoyed by him. In fact, she wanted to be irritated with him. She would have achieved her goal when she couldn't stand the sight of him. The stronger the negative emotion, the better.  
  
 _That's right, I have to despise him_ , Amanda thought with determination. She straightened, leveled a smoldering glare at Sarek (whose brows did another leap) before finding her visual anchorpoint.  "Since you already know that Andorians do not like innuendoes from Vulcans, let us proceed with how best to avoid double entendres." Even as she said that, Amanda suddenly experienced a conflict of interests.  
  
 _Wait a minute... If I teach him that... he won't be annoying, in which case, I won't get irritated with him_. She won't ever despise him, and in the worse case scenario... _No! I don't want him to be not annoying!_  
  
Sarek's brows had just settled when Amanda announced, "On second thought, let's continue on sharpening your biting wit instead."  
  
 _No, you can't do that_. Amanda nearly dropped her face into her hands when her Peda training strictly reminded her that teaching the wrong things to her students was very wrong indeed.  _How in the world can I get irritated at him when I'm even more irritated with myself?!_  
  
"Ms. Grayson."  
  
"What?" she snapped, her eyes flicking back at him with irritation that quite literally died down when she realized that he was smiling at her.  
  
There was no question about it this time. Sarek was smiling at her. His dark eyes had an amused shine to them, and there was a small but definitive curve to his lips.  To her horror, Amanda found her eyes fixated on his mouth. Alarm bells clanged in her head.  "No, don't smile," she managed to say, sounding stilted since most of her concentration was being put to the suddenly impossible task of  
tearing her eyes away from him.  
  
"May I ask why not?"

 

Unknown to Amanda, her lips had parted slightly, and her breathing was short.  "A Vulcan smiling can be a nerve-wracking sight," said Amanda; herself, being the case in point.  
  
"My people have often been asked if we ever smile. Does that not mean they want us to smile?"  
  
"They are just unused to Vulcans; they will adapt. I'm quite used to Vulcans not smiling."  
  
"Unfortunately, the majority of non-Vulcans are unlike you, Ms. Grayson."  
  
"Then, smile at them, not at me." Her tone bordered on desperation.  
  
"Is my smile so peculiar?"  
  
"No, it's--" Amanda broke off before she could say his smile was perfect.  Oh God! The nearness of the revealing mistake put a damper on her nerves, and she finally managed to force herself to look away from him.  
  
She closed her eyes as Sarek asked, "It is what?"  
  
He didn't get answer until about three minutes later. Amanda refused to say anything to him until her breathing was back to normal and her heart had stopped beating wildly.  
  
 _Damn it.  All he did was smile and I went from offense to defense._

 

 

 **19.4 For argument's sake**  
  
When Amanda finally and very reluctantly opened her eyes, she found Sarek watching her like a cat.  She stared back at him in consternation and renewed irritation.  At least that annoying smile was gone.  He's supposed to get that affronted look that Vulcans acquire when confronted by an emotional display.  Amanda would happily settle for a half polite, half I-wish-to-get-away-from-this-illogical-Terran look.   
  
Her Peda had taught her that practically everything has a purpose.  Even inhibitions were to be considered as possible tools, not merely hindrances.  Amanda, true to her training, had immediately set up three lines of inhibitions as a defense to counter her attraction to Sarek.  They were as follows:  
  
1.  He's a Vulcan.  
2.  He's her boss' boss.  
3.  He's old enough to her grandfather.  
  
"Ms. Grayson, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"No."  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Sarek said, "I wish to escort you to the reception."  
  
"No."  
  
"May I ask why not?"  
  
"No.'  
  
Much to Amanda's dismay, Sarek said, "I was informed that when a Terran female says no, she actually means yes."  
  
"No, that is not true!"  
  
"I was also informed that Terran females prefer persistent males."  
  
Amanda couldn't believe they were having this conversation.  Usually, she would just ignore such obvious jibes at women in general, but this was from a Vulcan.  
  
"Who told you those things?"  
  
"A diplomat cannot reveal his sources' identities without due process."  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  "It's Monsieur Felippe, isn't it?"  
  
Sarek's shoulders rolled back slightly in the Vulcan's version of a shrug.  "There are numerous Terran references delving into the Terran female psyche."  
  
"You read these references?"  
  
Another shrug.  "A diplomat must confirm his sources.  In fact, you appear to be suffering through what is usually termed as the stage of denial."  
  
Amanda bristled at that and chose not give credence to that statement by replying.  Utterly vexed, she stood up, went to her desk, grabbed her pouch and headed for the door.  Mission accomplished – she hated him.  
  
As Amanda reached for the doorknob, Sarek called to her, "Ms. Grayson."  
  
Amanda almost cursed out loud when she froze at the sound of his voice.  She had to force her hand to grab the doorknob.  She gave it a sharp twist but just had to glance back at Sarek.  "What?"  
  
"You forgot your chair." Sarek was standing beside the portable chair on loan from Farah.  As embarrassment overrode anger in Amanda, he took hold of the chair and began folding it.  Moments later, the chair had become a three-foot folded umbrella.  He held it out to her, and Amanda was torn between leaving immediately and retrieving her friend's possession.  The latter won, barely.  Amanda stiffly walked towards Sarek. Saying thank you reluctantly, she took Farah's umbrella-chair from Sarek.  
  
"You're welcome, Ms. Grayson."  Amanda wished she could plug up her ears.  With a stiff nod, she turned away and headed back for the door.  This time, she didn't make even half-way before she once again came to a halt when Sarek called her name again.  
  
"Damn it!  What is it now?!"  Amanda turned around and automatically went back one step when she found Sarek only one pace away from her.  Without conscious thought, she dropped her pouch and with both hands held up Farah's umbrella defensively.  
  
Sarek was astonished.  "I have no intention of assaulting you, Ms. Grayson."  
  
Amanda looked down at her hands in surprise and felt the blood rush to her face.  Quickly, she lowered the umbrella.  "Sorry, habit," Amanda mumbled, retrieving her pouch and feeling utterly thankful for the invention of makeup.  
  
There was a hesitation on Sarek's part before he surprised Amanda by saying, "I apologize as well, Ms. Grayson.  It is not my wish to upset you."  
  
Amanda didn't know why but she suddenly had a very bad feeling.  She was also uncomfortable with Sarek's apology.  "Never mind about it," she said, and then added mirthlessly, "Besides, you are right.  I am in the stage of denial and that's where I intend to stay."  
  
Sarek's eyes were suddenly uncomfortably very intent, and Amanda wanted to hurt herself when he said, "Why would you wish to remain in such an illogical state?  It is not logical to deny--"  
  
Amanda re-raised the umbrella.  "I have reasons," she said in a firm tone.  
  
Several long moments of silence passed between them before Amanda realized he was waiting for her to state those reasons.  Coloring once again, Amanda lowered the umbrella abruptly, breathed out huffily, and stated,  "You're a Vulcan."  
  
"There is precedence of intimate relationships between Vulcans and Terrans," he immediately replied.  
  
Amanda stared at him agog, which he took to mean that she didn't believe him.  He offered to recite verbatim medical journal articles on Vulcan-Terran conceptions, but she rapidly shook her head at that much information and went off to her next excuse, "You're a VIP; I do not want to be involved with..." Amanda trailed off uneasily, for her mind had suddenly gone blank.  
  
Meanwhile, Sarek said, "I am familiar with the acronym; however, I do not comprehend why my being a very important person is a hindering factor to you."  
  
"It's complicated," said Amanda weakly, feeling the beginnings of a big headache.  
  
"It is not logical," stated Sarek flatly. 

 

Amusement lifted Amanda's left eyebrow.  He sounded impatient.  
  
His eyes narrowed at her querulous look.  "What is the next reason, Ms. Grayson?"  
  
Amanda hesitated, thought about it and decided not to mention it.  With a defeated air, she made her way to the nearest chair and sat down heavily.  She placed her pouch and the umbrella on the table, leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes.  After a while, she asked out loud, "Are all Vulcans this persistent?"  
  
"Only when dealing with illogical beings." 

 

A smile curved her lips.  Amanda opened her eyes and looked at Sarek now seated beside her.  She couldn't help but label the current expression on his face as smug.  "I still don't think it's a good idea," said Amanda, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Intuition is not logical," Sarek replied. 

 

Amanda made a face at that but decided not to argue for now.  She was too tired from arguing with him and with fighting with herself at the same time.  In addition, she had not slept well for the past three nights.  Lack of sleep was never a good thing.  Her year-mates had noticed she'd been quite grumpy lately.  Fortunately, her Vulcan students were hitting their stride with Felippe's crew so Amanda hadn't had to field too many questions.  Only her tutorials with Sarek had suffered somewhat.  Anything or anyone that disturbed Amanda's peace of mind earned her ire, even if it was her own self or the Vulcan Ambassador to Terra.  
  
"There is precedence of intimate relationships between Vulcans and Terrans, hmm?" murmured Amanda, smiling a little. She watched Sarek carefully, noting the subtle changes in his face as his demeanor turned from somewhat arrogant to somehow amused.  
  
Sarek inclined his head slightly; the movement drew Amanda's attention to the corded muscles of his throat.  
  
"You would be willing to divulge sensitive information to convince me to go the ball with you?" asked Amanda in a dubious tone of voice.  
  
"They are not state secrets, Ms. Grayson.  However, it would seem that they are not common knowledge outside of Vulcan."  
  
"Common knowledge?  Practically all Vulcans know?"  
  
"Such matters are of considerable interest to my kind since they occur rarely."  
  
"It would also be big news amongst Terrans, but I haven't heard anything."  
  
Sarek gave her a somewhat pointed look and said, "Terrans are notorious for forming intimate associations with beings other than their kind."  
  
Amanda blushed at that.  Looking nonplussed, she turned away from Sarek.  What he said was true.   In fact, Terrans getting involved with non-Terrans was so commonplace, it wasn't really news anymore.  Amanda couldn't remember being ever interested in such factoids.  What she had really been surprised by was that a Vulcan would be intimate with a non-Vulcan, not that a Terran would be involved with a non-Terran.  
  
But surely... she would have remembered if she had heard about a Terran being involved with a Vulcan... or was it that news about Terrans getting into other species' pants simply hadn't interested her, even if it was a Vulcan's pants?  She made a mental note to ask Misha about Terrans who had hooked up with Vulcans.  
  
"May I escort you to the reception?" 

 

Startled, Amanda looked back at Sarek, whose face again had that intent expression that she would henceforth label as the look Vulcans get when they were very interested in something or someone.  
  
  
 **20.14  With friends like these...**  
  
She still didn't think it was a good idea.  Amanda was looking up at the lift numbers absent-mindedly.  At the number eight, the lift stopped and the doors slid open.  Amanda would have forgotten to get off had Stephan not been waiting in the foyer.  
  
"Don't forget the rule.  If you're still acting weird by next week, we'll have to report you, you know," Stephan said teasingly, but both of them knew it was a serious advisory.  Year-mates had to watch out for each other's well-being.  Snitching to the Guardians was entirely acceptable and expected.  
  
"I know.  I know.  I'm dealing with it," muttered Amanda, fishing for her key in her pouch.  Stephen waited until she had entered the dormitory before getting on the lift.  
  
Inside, Amanda found Misha lounging in front of the holo.  After returning Farah's umbrella-chair to the umbrella stand, Amanda joined Misha on the couch and asked him if he'd ever heard of Terran-Vulcan couples.  
  
Misha's eyes went wide, and Amanda regretted asking him when he said in an overly loud voice, "You're involved with a Vulcan, aren't you?"  
  
"I just asked--"  
  
"Amanda's involved with a Vulcan?!"  
  
Amanda dropped her head to her lap and sighed loudly as Theodore emerged from the workshop.  Eleanor was next to appear, from the kitchen, but Amanda wasn't waiting for more commentary. She marched to her room and locked the door behind her.

 

 

 **21.7 Buttinski**  
  
Her year-mates decided not to adhere to the 1-week grace period.  Apparently, they had informed their guardians immediately since Amanda received a summons from them shortly thereafter.  
  
Guardian Albert was firmly against the idea and immediately told Amanda so upon her arrival.  Guardian Helen interceded, sternly reminding Albert that they didn't actually know anything yet while Guardians Coraline and Yusef remained quiet with bemused expressions.  
  
It was Coraline who addressed Amanda first.  "Is this true, _filia_?  Are you involved with a Vulcan?"  
  
Without make-up, Amanda's face turned red clearly. 

 

Albert took that as an affirmative and groaned with exaggeration.  "Let me guess... it's that Vulcan who took Andorian lessons, isn't it?"  When Amanda nodded once, he glared at Coraline and Helen.  
  
Amanda attempted to do damage control.  "Nothing of that sort has happened.  He has only asked me if he may escort me to the ball."  
  
Helen frowned.  "Ball?  You mean the diplomatic reception to officially welcome the new Andorian ambassador?"  
  
At all their questioning looks, Helen elaborated, "The current Andorian Ambassador to the Federation, Sherav, has been summoned back to Andoria for undisclosed reasons.  His replacement is... I believe one called Theban of Andoria.  Rumor has it that Theban will be making significant changes to their policies with regards to their dealings with other Federation members."  
  
Amanda flinched when Helen added, "The Federation Council had, in particular, appointed the Vulcan ambassador, Sarek, to host the diplomatic reception to welcome Ambassador Theban.  Regardless that the Vulcans have never volunteered to host diplomatic balls, and regardless that until now have never been requested to play host again after that dismal diplomatic reception they had held for the Rigellan ambassador, Kurso, a few years back.  
  
"The Council appears to be of an opinion that the Andorians would consider it a more... courteous gesture if the diplomatic reception is hosted by the Vulcans."  Helen grimaced.  "It's complicated.  Something to do with their being sworn enemies before the Federation was founded."  
  
Unfortunately for Amanda, Yusef had kept an eye on her all the while Helen was speaking.  As soon as Helen finished, he said, "Beti Amanda, is it this Ambassador Sarek the one you are going with?"  
  
"What?!" Albert exclaimed.  Helen's expression turned owlish.  Coraline lifted a hand to cover her smile as Amanda gave her third guardian a very tired glare.  
  
Matters went quite out of hand when Amanda reluctantly confirmed Yusef's guess.  Albert groused about how nothing, absolutely nothing, was sacred anymore.  Helen and Yusef started interrogating Amanda on how exactly it came to be that the Vulcan Ambassador had asked to escort her to the ball.  
  
"Are you certain he isn't married?" Helen asked, looking very skeptical.  
  
"Has he shown interest in you in any other way?" asked Yusef in a manner that reminded Amanda too much of Felippe.  
  
"How exactly did he ask you to go with him to the ball?" said Helen with a frown at Yusef's different brand of interest.  
  
"This is ridiculous.  Why are you two even asking such questions?  Nothing good will come out of this," Albert grumbled.  
  
They fell silent when Coraline stood up and gently reprimanded them, "You three should be ashamed of yourselves.  You two, satisfying your curiosity first, and Albert... Amanda is clearly uncomfortable to be in such a predicament.  Can't you all see she is exhausted?"  
  
Her fellow Guardians finally noticed the hollows under Amanda's eyes and the tired set of her countenance.  "You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" asked Coraline, concern underlining her kindly features.  
  
Embarrassed, Amanda wanted to reassure her first guardian that she was all right, but as she attempted to allay the older woman's concern, Coraline took out a small white flat pebble which she then placed on Amanda's forehead.  
  
When Coraline removed her hand, the pebble stayed on Amanda's brow.  Slowly, it turned red.  
  
Yusef let out a worried noise.  Albert frowned, and Helen, in a disapproving tone, said, "Amanda, you know full well that it's against the rules to not have enough sleep."  
  
Amanda hurriedly replied, "I have maintained my proper sleeping regime, Signora, but--"  
  
"It's all right, _filia_ ," Coraline interrupted in a warm tone of voice. "You can go now.  I will have Eleanor prepare you something to help you sleep.  We will discuss about this again when you have rested properly."  
  
Amanda hesitated and left only when none of the other Guardians contradicted Coraline.

 

 

**22.8 The Sandman**

 

The next morning, Amanda found the small flat white pebble still on her forehead.  She tried to remove it but couldn't.  She understood that to mean that she would have to meet again with Guardian Coraline as soon as possible.

 

Breakfast was an annoying affair.  Her year-mates were either talking about Amanda's new boyfriend or talking about Amanda's new fashion accessory.

 

"What is his name, Amanda?"

 

"That looks cool... Where can I get one of those?"

 

"Is he cute?"

 

"I like it.  It's simple and elegant."

 

"Is that a present from him?"

 

Amanda left the dormitory hungry.

 

After greeting Guardian Coraline, Amanda asked her to remove the pebble from her forehead.

 

Coraline smiled at Amanda's obvious discomfort.  "Do not worry, Amanda.  It isn't permanent."  She placed her hand on Amanda's brow and plucked the pebble off.  Amanda breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed at her forehead to reassure herself it wasn't there anymore.

 

She froze when Coraline took hold of her left hand.  She was hard put not to fidget when Coraline placed the pebble on her wrist.

 

"You will have to wear it until we are sure you can keep yourself well-rested without reminder.  You know how important having enough sleep is," Coraline said a little sternly.  "The gem will turn crimson when you need sleep.  When it does that, take it as a warning sign and heed it."

 

'Yes, I will," said Amanda obediently.  After examining the gem carefully, she asked Coraline what it was.

 

"It's a Sand gem from the Dantria IV.  The Dantrians use these gems to regulate their children's sleeping patterns.  We're considering assigning one to everyone- but enough about that.  Tell me about this Sarek of Vulcan."

 

Amanda was blushing; Coraline could tell despite the layer of make-up on her charge's face.  "I don't know much about him, Madame.  I've only begun tutoring him last week."

 

"You've only known him for about a week, and yet he has already asked to escort you to this considerably important diplomatic affair?  Whirlwind romances are commonplace, Amanda, but not where Vulcans are concerned."

 

Amanda had a bad feeling her first guardian wouldn't believe her if she told her that Sarek had stared at her during their first meeting, not to mention their second meeting and their third...  Even Amanda still found it hard to believe.  Like Coraline, she had long thought that Vulcans would not be interested in that way in other species.

 

"Madame, I did refuse him at first." 

 

Coraline's eyes widened at Amanda's revelation.  "And he persisted?" 

 

Coraline's expression was one of such disbelief that Amanda decided to simply nod in affirmation rather than elaborate on just how persistent the Vulcan Ambassador had been.

 

Coraline shook her head.  "This is flabbergasting.  We will have to revise our overview on the Vulcans to take your experience into account.  Hopefully, this Vulcan was the only enigma."

 

Amanda thought about it carefully before confirming, "Yes.  As far as I can observe, all the other Vulcans at the embassy behaved in consistence with the overview."

 

Coraline looked relieved at that, and Amanda felt warmed that the Guardians were so concerned with the accuracy of what they teach.

 

"The ambassador isn't married.  Perhaps unmarried Vulcans... engage in dalliances just as we Terrans do," Amanda suggested; she said it slowly for it was difficult to move away from her long-standing impression of Vulcans as staid and proper beings who didn't engage in casual affairs.

 

Coraline smiled roguishly at that.  " _Filia_ , if that is indeed the case, it will be acceptable; however, please confirm if it is indeed such a case before engaging in any actual dalliance.  The last thing we need is a cultural misunderstanding.  This Vulcan might be considering taking you for his wife."

 

Amanda choked at Coraline's last statement.

 

 

**23.11 The third degree**

 

Amanda felt better now that the Guardians knew about her situation.  Having a good night's sleep also helped.

 

For the first time in quite a while, she was able to stand Felippe's less than subtle innuendoes without having to go off to the other end of the ballroom to get away from him.

 

" _Ma cherie_ , as always, you look ravishing enough to seduce a Vul--" Felippe winced; Amanda had stepped very hard on his foot.

 

Much to her relief, her mind seemed to have resumed normal operating conditions.  Aside from film clips and comic books, Amanda had also latched on to the idea of using Terran music as a teaching aid.  It was an idea that would have had occurred to her far earlier had she not been sidelined by her libido.

 

She was going through song lyrics on her padd and humming tunes under her breath when Sarek arrived for his lesson.

 

He was startled when Amanda, without looking up from her padd, pointed at his usual seat with the stylus and said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Ambassador.  Please kindly take your seat.  I will be with you momentarily."

 

After she put away her padd and stylus, she also took her usual seat.  She then leveled a careful and considering look at Sarek; it was returned in kind.  Then, in Andorian, she asked him, "Why do you wish to escort me to the diplomatic reception?"

 

Sarek's brows lifted, but he didn't hesitate in answering.  "It would give me pleasure to escort you, Ms. Grayson."

 

His answer surprised her.  "Pleasure?  I was under the impression that Vulcans do not care for something as base as pleasure."

 

"That is an incorrect impression.  All sentient beings, including my kind, seek pleasure, which may be had through experiencing a sense of purpose, well being, accomplishment.  It may also result from acquiring new knowledge, improving one's skills, enlarging one's estate, mastering logic, appreciating what is aesthetically pleasant, spending time in intelligent company--"

 

"All right.  My mistake.  Vulcans do care for pleasure."  Amanda smiled wryly, yet again mentally crossing off yet another of her cherished notions about Vulcans.  "Why would escorting me to the reception give you pleasure?"

 

Again, there was no pause on Sarek's part, and Amanda was more than taken aback by his answer.  "Because I find spending time in your company to be a most gratifying experience.  You possess a fine mind, and I find you aesthetically pleasant to look at."

 

 

**24.10 Sleep on it**

 

The Sand gem on her wrist was bloody red.  Amanda sighed, tucked her hand under her pillow and, for the umpteenth time that night, attempted to will herself to sleep.

 

Eleanor's bean soup wasn't working this time.  Amanda was once again thinking about Sarek, his eyes, his face, the sound of his voice, and now... even the way his mouth formed words when he was speaking.

 

Amanda buried her face in her pillow and moaned.  I shouldn't have watched him this afternoon, she thought mournfully to herself.  Dwelling on a person's mouth invariably led to fantasies about said person's kisses, and from there, it only gets more explicit.

 

You idiot.  Of all the people to lust after, you had to pick a Vulcan, and not only that, you had to go pick the Vulcan ambassador.  Brilliant, just brilliant, Amanda, she thought to herself sourly.  No wonder Guardian Yusef was so amused.  He’s always telling us to 'aim high.'

 

Agh!  Amanda pounded her pillow once and rolled over to her other side.

 

It didn't help that Sarek was interested in her; Amanda wished he wasn't interested in her.  If he weren't interested in her, her defenses wouldn't have failed so miserably.  He just wasn't the sort she would feel comfortable having a liaison with.  Amanda just couldn't see it working that casually with Vulcans.  They were so serious that they seemed naive.

 

Vulcans were refreshingly different (all but saintly) from all the other species Amanda had encountered.  Like Andorians, Vulcans were telepaths.  Yet the Vulcans were stoic whereas the Andorians were promiscuous.

 

Half asleep, Amanda smiled, remembering how her parents had had to enlist the assistance of an Andorian elder in order to safeguard their children's innocence against certain facts and facets of (Andorian) life.

 

Then, there were the Tellarites.  Suddenly uneasy, Amanda rolled over again to lie on her other side.  She absolutely refused to remember the Klaverine Festival.

 

Her room, which had four large windows opened to let in a pleasant night breeze, suddenly felt very warm to Amanda when she started thinking about the Deltans.

 

At this rate, I'll never get any sleep.  Amanda levered herself up with one elbow and pummeled her pillow for a few seconds before letting herself fall to lie on her back.  For a while, she just stared blankly at the starlit skylight over her bed.

 

And then, she recalled the time she overheard Guardian Yusef advising Misha on what to do when he had trouble sleeping.

 

'Perhaps the way I use will work for you.  Perhaps it will not.  But no harm in trying it, yes?  Beta, my way is to not think at all.  Don't think of anything.  Just see.  Stare into darkness, but don't think about the dark.  Better yet.  Close your eyes and concentrate on what you hear, but do not think about what you hear.  Breathe deeply and listen to the sound of air going into your lungs.  Remember.  Just listen.  Don't think.  Do not think.  Don't even think of not thinking.'

 

I have been thinking too much lately, Amanda realized tiredly.  Remember the Golden Mean, Amanda.  Even thinking done to the extreme isn't necessarily a good idea.  I should just not think, or at least, not think too much about what may happen between myself and Sarek.

 

A small voice, which had long suspected was her conscience said, 'If you don't think about this carefully, you might do something embarrassing.'

 

 _I've already embarrassed myself while thinking a lot_ , she grumbled to her conscience.  It didn't say another word.

 

Why not just wait and see what happens?

 

Amanda wondered at that thought for such a long time that she fell asleep before she could find anything wrong with the idea.

 

 

**25.3 Half the battle**

 

Amanda bought a new dress.  It was a rather colorful creation by Gyhanaano, an upcoming fashion designer whom, judging by the quality of his current output, she felt had a bright future in the industry.

 

Farah contributed a silver web poncho.  "Just to tone down the colors a bit," she said.  Eleanor would be accompanying Amanda to Jules, a parlor located on the second floor of the Crown Garden Hotel, on the other side of the city from the Vulcan embassy.

 

Both her friends were annoyed that the Vulcan embassy would still be maintaining regular work hours on the day of the diplomatic ball.

 

"You can bring your dress with you to work and even do your make-up there, but your hair... perhaps we should get transport clearances," suggested Eleanor, who was fussing with Amanda's hair.

 

Amanda immediately shook her head.  "No.  Transport clearances are expensive.  We'll take the shuttle.  It will only take 30 minutes--"

 

"And 30 minutes to get back," said Farah matter-of-factly.  "You get off work at 4 p.m., arrive at Jules at 4:30, knowing Jules, he'll want at least two hours minimum - that's 6:30, you're back at the embassy at 7 – maybe."

 

Amanda's shoulders slumped and then tensed when Eleanor asked Farah, "Shouldn't her escort be picking her up to take her to the ball?"

 

 

**26.20 Good things come to those who wait**

 

She definitely didn't want Sarek to pick her up at the parlor (or anywhere else for that matter), but Eleanor, who wanted things done properly, was now firmly against transport clearances.  Fortunately, Jules, curious as she was about Amanda's Vulcan escort, understood her client's discomfort well enough and agreed to Farah's request to allow Amanda to wait in one of several hotel rooms, which Jules owned.

 

When Amanda entered the suite, she was so surprised that she backtracked and accidentally trod on Eleanor's foot.

 

"Ow!"

 

"Sorry."  The apology came out in an aggrieved whisper; Amanda was mortified by the room's decor.  The room was circular, small but luxurious and was nothing short of a scene from The Arabian Nights.  Thick carpets, translucent curtains, vivid wall tapestries, a low table, a sunken bath, a pile of enormous cushions where a bed ought to be.

 

Eleanor was also blushing; she tried to alleviate Amanda's embarrassment.  "I doubt he has read that book, Amanda."

 

Unfortunately, the room scored two raised brows and one blink from Sarek.  As graciously as she could manage under such trying conditions, Amanda introduced him to Eleanor, who was very much impressed by him.

 

"Amanda, he is gorgeous," she said teasingly to Amanda who could never find it in her heart to disagree with her even if she wanted to.  Besides, Sarek did looked resplendent, even more so than he usually did which was already very distinguished.  He was wearing what Amanda could only assume was his full ambassadorial ensemble rather than the plain nondescript suits Vulcans appear to prefer.

 

Sarek bowed politely when Amanda introduced Eleanor to him.  "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Rafa."

 

Eleanor's eyes alighted on a small box Sarek was carrying.  "Is that a corsage for Amanda?"  She was pleased when it was.  She had secretly also brought one along in her bag just in case Amanda's escort was unfamiliar with that particular Terran tradition.

 

Evidently, he had done his research for he even knew which wrist to place the corsage on.  His fingers paused ever so momentarily when he felt the cold gem against Amanda's left wrist.  When he straightened, he discovered that Amanda was watching him carefully.

 

Ever the romantic, Eleanor was rummaging through her bag for her handkerchief.

 

 

**27.6 Spilled milk**

 

Amanda studiously ignored the stares they garnered as they walked through the hotel lobby.  It wasn't too difficult since she had a more immediate nuisance which was her common sense belatedly informing her of what an incredibly stupid idea it was to have Sarek pick her up at a hotel.

 

As they need the main doors, Sarek said something, which she didn't quite hear.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"You look lovely, Ms. Grayson."

 

She felt a blush starting and quickly took a deep breath to interrupt it.  She glanced up at Sarek and was suddenly short of breath.  He was looking at her with that warm intent gaze that she really had to find a way to counter.

 

She looked away.  "Thank you," she managed to say steadily.  She didn't notice her hand tightening her hold on his arm for support.

 

 

**28.5 Drawing the lines**

 

Inside the limousine, Amanda felt as though she was suffocating.  She had taken the seat farthest away from Sarek, who was concerned that she more than appeared to be having trouble breathing.

 

"Ms. Grayson--"

 

Amanda raised a hand, waving off his concern and trying desperately to control the jitters.  "I'll be fine.  I am just feeling very nervous right now."

 

Sarek carefully considered her for several moments and then said, "There are refreshments available in this vehicle."  He leaned forward and pressed a panel in front of him.  It slid open, revealing a mini-bar.

 

Common sense ordered Amanda to request water so it was understandably horrified when she asked for champagne instead.  Water isn't going to calm me down, she reminded her common sense serenely.  Its frayed pride was soothed somewhat when Amanda noticeably flinched when her fingers brushed against Sarek's hand as she took the champagne flute from him.

 

She forced herself to sip the champagne slowly (not down it all in one gulp).  When the flute was empty, she reclined back bonelessly against the plush leather seat and closed her eyes.  Slowly but surely, her nerves calmed down.  Amanda gave Sarek a grateful smile as she handed the flute back to him.  "Thank you very much."

 

Sarek nodded; the right edge of his mouth was slightly upturned.  Amanda had to batter down a sudden urge to lean over and kiss him.

 

Her common sense was now oh so smug.  Amanda gave herself a mental shake and turned away from Sarek to look out the window at the passing cityscape.  Absent-mindedly, she remembered how impressed she was the first time she came to San Francisco.  With its meticulously planned byways, buildings that would pass for sculpture masterpieces and generous green-laden open spaces – the city would still be a major landmark on its own right even if prestigious institutions such as the Federation Council Chambers, Starfleet Headquarters and Starfleet Academy weren't located there.

 

Currently, however, the celebrated sights of San Francisco couldn't hold Amanda's attention for even one minute.  She was once again thinking about Sarek, and it was rarely a good indication to be preoccupied about a person when you happened to be (alone) in said person's company.  Somehow, Amanda knew he looking at her.  She half-dreaded half-hoped she was right as she turned back at him, and yes – he was looking at her.  "Please do not look at me that way."

 

"In what way do you mean, Ms. Grayson?"

 

"You're looking at me in that way now."

 

"I see.  How do you wish me to consider you?"

 

"Any way but that way.  Actually, it would be prudent if you don't look at me at all."

 

"It would be impolite of me to not pay any attention to you tonight, Ms. Grayson."

 

"Please.  It's already difficult enough to keep my hands off you without you looking at me in any fashion."

 

"You... wish to interfere with me?"

 

"Yes, 'do not interfere' is the correct figurative meaning for 'hands off', but in this case, I've literally been having to force myself to keep my hands off you.

 

"I will elaborate.  If Your Excellency continues to look at me in that manner while we are both in this small confined space, there is 99.9% probability that I will lay hands on His Excellency in order to divest His Excellency of some of his clothes before performing certain human rituals upon His Excellency that would make most sentient beings blush."

 

Sarek blinked at that, and Amanda was relieved (and disappointed) when he looked away from her.

 

 

**29.1 Wallflower**

 

Felippe, looking surprisingly respectable with his natural salt-and-pepper hair, was all too delighted when they arrived.  It was still early.  The only ones present were the embassy Vulcans still dressed somberly and Felippe's crew now dressed to the nines.

 

After ordering one of his people to show Sarek to the reception line, Felippe offered his arm to Amanda and led her towards a group of protocol aides who would be escorting the delegates to their assigned dinner seats as they came through the reception line.

 

Sarek was at the head of the reception line followed by T'Ren and Starn next followed by a Vulcan woman whose name Amanda didn't know.  Sevn took the last position.

 

Felippe grumbled to Amanda about how the Andorian delegation had snubbed their request to come early.

 

"As the guest of honor, His Excellency, Theban of Andoria, should also be in the reception line but no... Andorians do not have to follow silly Terran customs, they say.  Pah!  His predecessor, Sherav, was, fortunately for the Andorians, not mulish; otherwise, I would have to wash my hands off their entire species."

 

After his spiel about the absentee Andorians was over, Felippe asked Amanda to assist with escorting various delegates to their tables and keeping them entertained.

 

"We would appreciate all the help we can get, _ma cherie_."

 

"I would love to help, Monsieur, but I am not well-versed in dealing with--" 

 

Felippe waved away her concern.  "I have watched you; you are a natural when it comes to dealing with any kind of people.  Do not worry, my dear.  We will not throw anything harder than a Vulcan at you."

 

Amanda spent the time, until the first delegates arrived, frowning over Felippe's last statement. 

 

 

**30.2 Jumping to conclusions**

 

After escorting the Cabolan ambassador and her entourage to their table, Amanda slipped out through one of the side doors and headed for the coat room.  Farah's poncho, sheer as it was, was stifling and Amanda felt her colorful Gyhanaano original wouldn't be out of place in that menagerie of a diplomatic ball where the number of distinctive accoutrements outnumbered somber suits five to one regardless that there were many Vulcans around.

 

As she waited for the attendant to assign a ticket for the deposited poncho, a fine silk cloak was tossed casually onto the counter.

 

"Good evening," said someone in heavily accented English. 

 

Amanda turned her head to find a tall coffee-colored humanoid male smiling at her.  Amanda smiled back automatically and politely returned his greeting.  The attendant returned with her ticket.  She nodded her thanks and started back to the grand ballroom.

 

"Wait."  She paused and glanced back.  He caught up with her, and still smiling warmly, asked, "You are alone?  A lady should never arrive at a ball unescorted."

 

She immediately saw where this was going to and quickly said, "No.  I have an escort.  He's already in the ballroom--"

 

His eyes flashed.  "He didn't wait for you?" he demanded, angry for her sake.

 

"No, you misunderstand--"

 

"I do not misunderstand this.  He obviously has no proper sense of etiquette.  He should be at your side."

 

"Sir, no--" 

 

Much to her dilemma, he took her hand, placed it on his arm and lead her forcefully towards the ballroom.  "Come, I will be your escort tonight.  If he complains, I will give him a lecture on the proper way to treat a lady."

 

She tried to free her hand.  "Sir, no.  We arrived earlier together.  I just now decided to remove an outer garment because it was too warm to wear it in there."

 

"You must stop defending him.  If that is indeed the case, then he should be the one to bring your garment outside."

 

"He is busy."

 

"It doesn't matter.  At the very least, he could have asked one of the aides to deposit your garment for you."

 

"He wasn't with me," Amanda explained, but that only made the gallant stranger even more crossed.

 

"He wasn't with you?  The ball has barely even started, and he had already left you alone?  No, enough.  I will not hear anymore.  I will be your most honored escort for this evening.  You clearly have not been in a company of a man who has treated you properly.  Ah.  Good.  There is no line.  I prefer to arrive just a trifle bit late to avoid having to wait in line."

 

 

**31.19 The grudge of food runs deep**

 

Felippe's immediate understanding and deft handling of the situation kept the _faux pas_ known only to himself, the Vulcans at the reception line and the Argelian ambassador, Caleb, who was floored when he found out who was Amanda's escort.

 

Amanda's acute humiliation only lost its edge when Felippe informed her that embarrassing situations do tend to occur whenever the overly protocol-conscious Argelian Ambassador was about.

 

"Take your mind off it, _ma cherie_.  At his first ball on Terra, he got into a squabble with the Cabolan ambassador, Tay'ra.  He kept standing up every time one of her lady aides stood up or sat down.  Old-fashioned but very gentlemanly indeed, and unfortunately extremely annoying to the Cabolans who don't like jumpy men.  Needless to say, those in my profession learned not to sit them at the same table."

 

Felippe stopped fanning Amanda when he saw that Sarek was heading back with a glass of water in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.  Finding the sight amusing, he chuckled and placed his fan in Amanda's hands.  "Forgive me, my dear, but I must be off.  I have a ball to run."

 

She gave him a wan smile.  The H.O. vacated Sarek's chair and headed for the stage.  Their table, able to seat eighteen, was currently more than half-full with three Terrans, four Vulcans and five Tellarites seated.  The remaining five seats were for the Andorian delegation, who were stonily keeping their distance from everyone else.

 

Terra's Ambassador to the Federation, Patrick Raven, shook his head and said to his wife, Irene, "It's almost impossible to even talk to them.  If this reception doesn't get them to lighten up, the rumors of Andoria seceding will only get worse."

 

Sarek arrived.  Amanda nodded her thanks as he placed the glasses in front of her.  As Sarek took his seat, Amanda was all too aware that everyone else at the table was wondering why she was with the Vulcan ambassador.

 

The glasses were soon empty, and Amanda was quick to refuse Sarek's offer to get more refreshments.

 

The lights seemed to flicker.  The hall quieted as the lights steadied and Felippe walked out onto the stage and announced that the buffet was ready.

 

The buffet was basically divided into three sections: vegetarian, mixed and meat.  Amanda automatically headed to the mixed section.  She paused when she realized that Sarek was following her.

 

Oh no...  Amanda looked at him steadily.  When a brow lifted, she glanced towards the vegetarian section.  After a while, he obediently followed her silent instruction.  With a sigh of relief, Amanda continued on her way.

 

The dishes were as varied as the many cultures on Terra.  Unfortunately, Amanda's appetite was nonexistent.  Half-heartedly, she took a half portion of fried rice, a small fish fillet, a shrimp roll.   While waiting for one of the attendants to carve her a piece of roast turkey, she caught whiff of something very familiar.

 

"Is that _pattaa_?"  The attendant, in charge of pouring the thick soup into bowls, was surprised when Amanda came over to his station.  Amanda inhaled the pungent steam wafting from the cauldron.

 

"I haven't had _pattaa_ since I was seven."

 

The attendant gave her a dubious look.  "You do know what goes into it, don't you?"

 

"All too well," said Amanda with a sheepish smile tinged with nostalgia.  "My Andorian nanny used to make it for me all the time.  Have you tried it?  It's delicious."

 

The attendant smiled back, saying, "No, I haven't, but I'll take your word for it.  Would you like some?"  She grinned when Amanda made no effort to hide her longing.  She stirred the soup before ladling a portion of it into a bowl.

 

Amanda's fingers barely touched the bowl when it was knocked away.  "What does a Terran know about eating _pattaa_ ," an Andorian told her scathingly.

 

The attendant protested.  "Hey!  That's not polite!  She can have whatever dish she wants!"

 

The Andorian turned his attention to her; one of his antennae twitched once at her.  It was a rude gesture amongst Andorians, and the attendant, though not an Andorian, got the gist of it.  She raised her ladle warningly, but only got another rude antennae twitch in return.  " _Lichi Yawa_."

 

The Andorian froze and looked back at Amanda who all along had kept her eyes on the spilled bowl of _pattaa_.  He hissed, "What did you call me, Human?!"

 

Amanda kept her eyes averted from him.  "I think you heard me," she said through gritted teeth.  "Now, unless you want me to repeat it, I suggest you don't ask me again."

 

Several delegates were now gathering about them.  Another Andorian approached them and asked his rude associate what was going on in Andorian.

 

"My Lord, that human called me a _Lichi Yawa_." He made a rude gesture in Amanda's direction.

 

His superior's antennae quivered in surprise.  He glanced at Amanda and looked back at his aide.  "Are you certain?"  When his aide affirmed, he turned his attention completely to Amanda.

 

"What you have said is a grave insult amongst my people?" he told her in rasping English.  His antennae got another shake when Amanda replied in Andorian, "He spilled my bowl of pattaa; he's a _Lichi Yawa_."  She kept her eyes on the spilled _pattaa_.

 

After recovering from his surprise that the human could speak Andorian, he too looked at the ruined _pattaa_.  He then released a hissing sigh and asked his junior in Andorian, "Did you spill 'its' bowl of  pattaa?"

 

When younger one turned bluer than usual, he grimaced and told him, "In that case, I can't fault the human for calling you a _Lichi Yawa_.  I'd call you the same if you spilled _my_ bowl of _pattaa_."

 

The other protested. "But humans don't eat _pattaa_."

 

"Well, obviously, this one does otherwise it wouldn't call you a _Lichi Yawa_ when you spilled its bowl of _pattaa_.  Now, get back to your companions."  He let out another hissing sigh as the cowed adjutant left.  He looked back at the human whom he judged to be truly upset judging by its fisted hands at its sides.  "Forgive him.  He is very young, and it is his first time amongst numerous non-Andorians."

 

Amanda forced herself to unclench her hands.  Slowly, she turned to look at him.  After cursive examination of his face, she focused her gaze at a point somewhere over his right shoulder. 

 

"There is no good reason to spill _pattaa_." 

 

His antennae twitched with amusement at the obvious outrage in her voice.  "I quite agree, human.  As punishment, I will forbid Shavac to have any _pattaa_ for one month."

 

Amanda's lips twitched at that, and then she blinked.  Sarek was standing directly in her line of sight.  He returned her gaze; there was concern in his eyes, and then much to Amanda's chagrin, she discovered that there were other stationary delegates with Sarek.  A semi-circle of milling but watchful diplomats had formed around her, the Andorian and her spilled bowl of _pattaa_.  She closed her eyes, lifting a hand to her temple in a futile attempt to ward off a wave of panic.  Her breathing caught.

 

Concerned, the Andorian lifted a hand towards her and paused when Sarek walked passed him to go to her side.  Amanda's eyes snapped open when she felt the close heat of his hand on her arm.

 

No no no no no!  Amanda mentally told her nerves to go to hell and took a half-step away from Sarek before he could touch her.

 

"Ms. Grayson, you should sit down," said Sarek, frowning slightly when she shied away from him.

 

The Andorian's antennae twitched.  "Grayson?" he repeated, and then said in English, "There are Grayson humans on Andoria." 

 

Amanda jumped at the opportunity to change the subject.  "Yes, that's my family.  Have you met them?" she said rather hurriedly, ignoring the frown Sarek gave her.

 

"Yes, I have," said the Andorian, inclining his head slightly towards her.  With a jolt, Amanda realized that he was (also) deliberately ignoring Sarek.

 

Oh God... I do not need this.  She looked warily between them.  The Andorian must be Ambassador Theban, she thought, wanting to hit herself for not realizing it sooner.

 

A heavy silence fell upon them.  Sarek continued to look at her.  Theban was looking at nothing in particular.  Amanda wanted to go look for a private place to do breathing exercises.

 

Finally, unable to stand the tension any longer, Amanda decided to take a chance.  After all, things couldn't possibly get any worse, could they?  Her Peda training made itself useful by reminding her of the adage 'Fortune favors the bold.'  Amanda took a deep breath and said to Theban, "Forgive me, but I do not know your name, sir."

 

He nodded once again.  "I am Theban of Andoria."

 

"His Excellency, Theban of Andoria?"

 

He shrugged, the Andorian version of which was a slight lifting of the antennae.

 

Amanda inclined her head in turn.  "It is an honor to meet you, Sir.  I am Amanda Grayson."

 

"Amanda," repeated Theban slowly.  "Yes, John told me of his child Amanda.  I studied Standard from him."

 

"You speak Standard very well."

 

Another shrug.  "It is a simple language."

 

Amanda smiled at that and quickly swallowed, steeling herself for her next move.  "Speaking of languages, I have been tutoring Ambassador Sarek in Andorian courtesies."

 

His antennae twitched in shock, and he gave her an incredulous look.

 

 

**32.1 Body language**

 

Amanda swore to herself to not leave her seat for the rest of the evening.  Cradling a half-empty glass of wine in her hands, she discreetly listened to the conversation between Sarek and Theban.  It was basically the same as her lessons with Sarek.  Theban was simply testing Sarek's command of courtesies.

 

At least the Andorians were now seated at the head table.  Shavac, the Andorian who had spoiled Amanda's bowl of _pattaa_ , alternated between glowering at her and mournfully eyeing his companions' bowls of _pattaa_.

 

Amanda wasn't having any _pattaa_ either.  She had forgotten to ask for another bowl before returning to her chair and simply couldn't find it in herself to risk yet another _faux p_ as in the name of _pattaa_.

 

She sighed inwardly.  Oh well... it's not as if I have the appetite to eat anything, even pattaa.  Amanda's insides felt as though they had been through a wringer.  She wouldn't be surprised at all if she had a nervous breakdown before the ball was through.

 

The lights flickered again and this time steadied to a dimmer setting.  Conversations died as, on the stage, Felix introduced the entertainment for the evening.  "Ladies and Gentle-Beings, if I may please have your kind attentions.  We will now be presenting for your pleasure the finest examples of the human tradition that is the ballroom dance."

 

Spotlights and floor lights suddenly illuminated the wide empty space between the two sets of four columns of tables.  Ten pairs of dancers emerged from the stage wings, crossed the stage, went down the center steps and onto the aisle.  Murmurs of wonder filled the hall.  Each dancing duo was dressed differently.  Most of the teams closest to Amanda were decked out in formal wear, flowing gowns for the women and tuxedoes for the men.  The attire of the other teams was more form-fitting.

 

"First off, we shall have a demonstration of the Foxtrot."  Nine of the teams turned about and walk back up the stage to the wings.  While the orchestra readied to play a song befitting the Foxtrot, Felix informed the delegates that more information on this particular style of ballroom dance was available on the program cards.

 

Amanda picked up her program card.  The other dances were the Waltz, the Rumba, the Cha Cha, the Swing, the Quickstep, the Tango, the Samba, the Paso Doble and the Jive.  Intrigued, she pressed on "Foxtrot."  The card flickered and presented an outline on the Foxtrot, which included an overview, a background on the dance, its variations, diagrams of dance steps with animations, attire recommendations with pictures, and video clips.

 

After two intermissions and three dances, Amanda no longer regretted coming to the ball.  She stood up and applauded enthusiastically as the Rumba duo bowed and exited amidst raucous appreciation from their audience.

 

Pleased as punch and grinning like a maniac, she sat back down and looked around at her table companions, who were having as splendid a time as she was.  The Vulcans seemed only mildly interested but it would be fair to take that as a sign that they too found the dances a pleasure to watch.

 

Sarek, however, looked bemused, and it didn't take long for Amanda to find out that she was the cause of his bemusement.

 

"Do you dance, Ms. Grayson?"

 

The question caught Amanda off-guard; she stared at him in puzzlement for several seconds before she replied, "Yes, I do, but not that well."

 

"Same here," added Ambassador Raven, grinning. 

 

His wife, looking wistful, said, "I think everyone dreams of dancing that well.  They make it seem effortless, but it is very hard."

 

Amanda nodded in agreement and then suddenly froze.  The Ravens also looked uncomfortable.

 

A protocol aide stumbled against Sarek's chair.

 

"E-excuse me, M-mister A-am-b-ba- Sir, the Deltans have arrived."

 

Sarek rose, nodding at the flustered aide, who immediately went off towards the nearest side door.  Amanda wanted to do the same.

 

Raven took a deep breath, placed his hands on the table and pushed himself up.  Theban, who was a tinge bluer, rose somewhat unsteadily.  The Tellarites, who were unaffected, let out soft amused snorts amongst themselves as practically everyone else (with the exception of the Vulcans) lost some coordination and acquired a stutter.

 

 

**33.13 Less is more**

 

 

Amanda broke the promise to herself.  She fled the ballroom and found herself in a secluded atrium that also served as sedate rock garden.

 

She sat herself down on a stone bench, placed her elbows in her lap, rested her forehead in her hands and began to take deep breaths.  She had barely felt the effects of blessed calm when she had the feeling that someone was watching her.

 

With a sigh, Amanda straightened her posture and managed a tired smile when Sarek emerged from the shadows and sat down beside her.  There was concern on his austere features.  "Would you like a beverage, Ms. Grayson?"

 

Amanda shook her head.  Four glasses in one night was beyond the recommended dosage for her.  "Thank you for coming, but I will be fine here by myself.  You should return to the reception, Mr. Ambassador."

 

Sarek's eyes narrowed at her usage of his title.  Amanda's tenuous grasp on tranquility weakened even further when he said, "If you do not find it an inconvenience, I would prefer that you address me by my given name as you have originally done before."

 

Amanda's mouth dried as she found herself once against mesmerized by the intensity in his eyes.  "I am sorry, but I would find it inconvenient."

 

"May I ask why?"

 

It was on the tip of her tongue to say no, but Amanda instead considered his question as a lifeline.  She looked away from him and began pondering on why indeed she would now find using his given name inconvenient when she had simply addressed him as Sarek during their first tutorial sessions.

 

Far better to mull over a mundane subject than dwell upon how much she wanted him… Amanda closed her eyes with a sharp intake of air and cursed under her breath as a flood of vivid imagery beset her barely won equilibrium and threatened to completely do away her already severely battered sense of propriety.

 

Ever since the arrival of the Deltan delegation, Amanda had had to suffer fantasies of the lurid sort, which had herself and Sarek as their sole participants.  She had imagined kissing him, imagined running her hands through his hair and over the rest of him; she had imagined delight in the sensation of having his weight pressing down upon her and reveled in the thought of having him underneath her.

 

As her imagination turned ever more graphic, the only thing keeping Amanda in her chair was the collective knowledge that the majority of the occupants in the hall was suffering through similar difficulties.

 

As Sarek, Raven and Theban had left the table to greet the Deltans, Geren, the Tellarite Ambassador, who didn't have to accompany them, chose to include himself in welcoming the Deltans.  He made little effort to hide his amusement of Raven and Theban's less than stellar dispositions as they met with the Deltan Ambassador, Miria, who was accompanied by two other Deltan females and three Deltan males.

 

It was when His Excellency, Geren of Tellar, had so generously offered his delegation's place at the head table to the Deltans that Amanda categorically decided that a retreat was in order.

 

"Ms. Grayson." 

 

She felt him touch her shoulder.  Though it was a light touch, it felt like an electric shock to Amanda.  "No!  Don't touch me!"  She pulled away, opening her eyes and looking back at him quickly, but it was too late. 

 

Sarek was staring at her with a mixture of shock and discomfiture on his face.

 

The clear evidence of his unease gave Amanda the strength to bolt down her libido.  She let out a small humorless laugh and shifted away from him.  She observed with a mirthless smile as Sarek withdrew his hand with difficulty.  She made a half-heartened attempt to ease his distress.  "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch emotional humans?"

 

But Sarek didn't rise to the bait.  He held his hand against his chest as though that moment’s touch had burned him.  His eyes were hooded; his expression, shuttered.  Amanda found herself missing that tiny upturned curve in the corner of his mouth.

 

As Sarek silently composed himself, Amanda thought to herself with ironic cheer that she had finally scared him away.  However, instead she felt depressed all of a sudden.  On cue, her Peda training reminded her to always look on the bright side of things.  Automatically, Amanda told herself that it was better to be depressed from being realistic rather than suffering an anxiety attack brought about from having too much of a high whilst fantasizing.

 

"Ms. Grayson."

 

"Yes?" Amanda said absent-mindedly; she was determined to keep herself busy searching for the silver lining in the dark cloud of a disposition she had found herself in.

 

She lost her sight of her goal when Sarek quietly informed her, "Vulcans do not engage in pre-marital sex."

 

"Wh-what?"

 

Sarek opened his mouth to reiterate, but Amanda interrupted him before he could say anything.  "Pre-marital?" she stated in a querulous tone.  She was staring at him; her eyes, a wide vivid blue.

 

When Sarek nodded, she decided to make certain there was no misunderstanding.  "You... are... considering marriage?"

 

Another nod, but Amanda still wasn't sanguine.  "Your intention is marriage?"

 

"Yes," said Sarek, his lips twitching at her persistent disbelief.  Amanda felt her heart leap with absolute joy at the sight of his wonderful diminutive smile.

 

 

 

Finis.


End file.
